bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Kinektion
Purple Kinektion, also known as Purple Kinekt, or as Purple Kin, is a group that Beckett Howell created while he was in middle school. Purple Kinekt sings and breakdances but they fight too if necessary. Purple Kinektion however is a very strong friend group. Members (excluding Beckett who has his own page): ' Kev Stanton-Maddox': His full name is Kevin Gage Stanton-Maddox. He is 19 years old. Kev is about 6"3 and weighs at 144 lbs. His birthday is January 19th. Kev is British and Portuguese. Kev was in Juvie for 4 years prior to enrollment at Bullworth. Kev lives alone and never knew his parents because they abandoned him. Kev has a criminal record but isn't as much of a criminal as the picture his record paints of him. Kev has a big heart but he acts too tough to always let it show through. Kev is a good person though despite this. ' Sterling Kai': His full name is Sterling Ranger Kai. He is 13 years old. Sterling is about 4"9 and he weighs 90 lbs. His birthday is June 11th. Sterling is half Australian, 1/4 Chinese and 1/4 Hawaiian. Sterling's parents were killed in a car accident when he was a baby. Sterling has since been raised by his aunt, uncle and younger cousin Gil. Sterling is very polite but he loves fun. Sterling is gentle and calm and easily impressed. Beckett's page here ' TK Faleniko': His full name is Thomas-Kristofer Edin Faleniko. He is 16 years old. TK is about 6"3 and weighs 234 lbs. His birthday is April 20th. TK is full Samoan. TK is physically imposing for his age, if possible being the biggest guy at Bullworth. TK is a great football player but despite how physically imposing he may be, he is in fact very gentle. TK likes to play other sports like basketball and hockey. TK likes video games. ' ' Michael Madden: His full name is Michael Travis Madden. He is 15 years old. Michael is about 5"2 and he weighs 110 lbs. His birthday is May 4th. Michael is Australian-American. Michael still speaks with an Australian accent. Michael is also athletic. Michael is an avid football enthusiast and is one of the people at school to go to if you want to learn about each and every Super Bowl and each team and how good they are doing, as well as notable players and their histories. ' Jeriko Hahn-Benga': His full name is Jeriko Jason Hahn-Benga. He is 15 years old. Jeriko is about 5"9 and he weighs 124 lbs. His birthday is July 12th. Jeriko is of full Chinese descent. Jeriko loves breakdancing, video games and basketball. Jeriko is a funny guy and he likes to make jokes and goof around. Jeriko is a very happy guy too and he likes having fun with his friends. Jeriko is a cool kid and he raps too. ' Eric Byung Jr': His full name is Eric Ryker Byung Jr. He is 12 years old. Eric is about 4"3 and he weighs 87 lbs. His birthday is September 18th. Eric is of full Chinese descent also. Eric is very diligent and gets straight A's and B's but he is also fun-loving. He is a great breakdancer and he loves to read. Everyone in the group considers Eric as everyone's "lil bruh." Eric is protected by the group and is well liked because he is so good-natured and optimistic. ' ' Tony Bautista: His full name is Tony Tucker Bautista. He is 13 years old. Tony is about 5"2 and he weighs 98 lbs. His birthday is December 21st. Tony is an Italian-American. Tony is a cool guy that is also a skilled breakdancer. He loves to skate and he likes skateboards and bikes. He does sports like that and specializes in inventing things. Tony is an expert on those racing arcade games. Tony likes hats. Category:Abandoned Cliques